Serving minority mental health needs requires firm knowledge of the particular psychosocial factors which affect personality development and functioning and determine the effectiveness of clinical interventions with minority groups. On-going research has attempted to expand understanding in three areas: (1) Psychotherapy with minority patients; (2) Development and problems of minority adolescents; (3) Mental health attitudes in minority populations.